


I feel the same way

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, LGBT, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot, pride month, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Short but sweet moment between Kara and Lena during Crisis!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I feel the same way

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 11 babies!

( **Takes place during Crisis, Lena and Kara talk)**

  
  


**_Lena approaches Kara:_ **

Hey, Kara.

**_Kara_ **

Lena, hey. What's wrong? Are you okay?

**_Lena, looking at her softly and sweetly_ ** : 

I think I should be asking you that. You just lost two planets. May I sit?

**_Kara nods:_ **

yeah, always. 

**_Lena sits down next to Kara:_ **

Why'd you do it? hide it from me, all these years.

**_Kara:_ **

I did it to protect you, in all honesty. But soon enough, it became about me not wanting to lose you. 

**_Lena:_ **

I know.. I guess I was just feeling like I lost the one person who.. (her voice trails off)

**_Kara:_ **

Who what?, Lena?

**_Lena sighs:_ **

Made me feel the way I felt about Jack, again. 

**_Kara:_ **

You feel that way about me?

**_Lena:_ **

I do, and.. I..

**_Kara tilts her head, smiling a little:_ **

You what?

**_Lena leans in:_ **

I think it's better if I just show you.

**_(Lena leans in and presses her lips onto Kara's)_ **

**_Kara pulling back:_ **

wow..

**_Lena takes Kara's hands into hers:_ **

When you and your friends fix this Crisis. We can talk more. Okay?

**_Kara smiles:_ **

Okay.

( **_Enter Alex)_ **

**_Alex:_ **

Hey, sorry to interrupt but we need you down there, Kara.

**_Kara looks at Lena and kisses her forehead gently, whispering:_ **

I'll come back to you, okay?

**_Lena:_ **

You better, Supergirl.

**_Kara stands up and just as she's about to leave she stops and turns around:_ **

Oh, and Lena?

**_Lena:_ **

Yeah?

**_Kara:_ **

I feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all


End file.
